Love Sucks
by SouloftheKill
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke. Sasuke and Hinata are dating. How do you tell your best friend you love them, knowing they aren't gay?


A little one-shot I wrote based off my life. I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any characters. I just own the story line

**Warning:** Actually, I don't really have one. SasuHina in it, but no YAOI. . . hmmmm. . .

How do you go about telling someone you are actually in love with them? What if that person happens to be in love with someone else? This person also happens to be one of your best friends, and they aren't gay. What do you do then?

* * *

"Hey Sasuke," a voice called out. The teen known as Sasuke turned around, his girlfriend doing the same. They both smiled when they saw their friend walking up to them. He smiled as well, until he looked down and noticed they were holding hands and their fingers were intertwined. His smile almost fell off his face, but he caught himself. He kept on smiling, knowing the pain he felt in his heart.

"Hey man, Hinata and I were just gonna go hang out for a while, you wanna come?" Sasuke asked. The teen nodded, watching as they turned back around and started walking off. He stood there for a second, his smile falling from his face as he slowly walked behind his friends. He looked up, only to see that Sasuke kept glancing back every once in a while. So, he put his smile back on his face and hopped right between them.

"So, where are we going?!" the teen asked, receiving a giggle from Hinata. He smiled down at her even though at that moment, he hated her for stealing the very thing he wanted so badly. The worst? She knew it too.

"We're gonna go hang out at the mall," Hinata responded, her smirk fading into a charming smile when Sasuke looked over at her. The teen looked up at onyx eyes, his dark hair falling into them. His hair spiked in the back, making it look like a ducks butt for some reason. He rarely smiled, so it was no wonder why he wasn't at that time. His pale skin stood out against his dark clothing that he wore every day. The teen standing next to him knew why he always wore long sleeve shirts and he wished he could take away all that suffering. Hinata quickly and calmly pushed the teen out of the way, quickly cuddling up next to the raven. A small smile played on his lips as he bent down and kissed her quickly.

The teen, not liking where this was going, turned around. He didn't want to see how Hinata made the Uchiha feel happy, how she could put a smile on his face. That was supposed to be him who had that power, not her. He was the one who was supposed to be pushing Hinata out of the way so he could snuggle up next to the toned body and receive a small kiss. It was him that was supposed to take the pain and suffering out of his heart, not that little girl.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice broke through his train of thought. The teen turned around, his blond locks falling at the sides of his tanned face. "Where are you going? The malls that way," the raven smirked, pointing in the other direction. Naruto smiled, his bright, cheery smile as he shook his head and jogged over to where Sasuke was.

"Sorry, lost in thought," he muttered, containing the embarrassed blush that threatened to paint his tanned cheeks. He hated to look like a moron in front of his crush, but he was so easily distracted. Especially when Hinata won't take two step without Sasuke being by her sides. It was so easy to tell that Hinata only wanted Sasuke because Naruto did. She didn't even begin to like him until the blond was dumb enough to trust her with that secret. Now, she mocked him every chance she got, always smirked at him when she was with Sasuke and won't let him out of her sight. Naruto knew the day would come when she would pay for what she did to him. He didn't know how cruel and heartless Hinata was until that happened. All of their friends knew it as well, and they pitied Naruto. They tried to tear the two apart, but to no avail. Naruto was just going to have to sabotage their relationship from the inside then.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Naruto asked. He really didn't care, it was just sort of awkward to be the third wheel. Especially when one of the wheel's was his crush.

"Well, last week Sasuke went out and actually bought me this ring!" Hinata gushed, holding her left hand out. Naruto took her hand, inspecting the ring. Yeah, it was a promise ring alright. Naruto was furious, but kept his cool as he looked up and smiled at the both of them.

"Lucky girl, Hinata," he ground out. Hinata giggled, smirking at him again before turning back to talk to Sasuke. The blond was about ready to snap. He fell back a few paces and pulled out his cell, calling Sakura.

"Yo, what's up?" she answered.

"Sakura, I need you to meet us at the mall ASAP," Naruto breathed, hanging the phone up. He knew she would be there in a matter of seconds. He pocketed the device, speeding up a bit to catch up with the lovers. He walked beside Sasuke the whole time, watching the mall get closer. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw something pink sitting outside the entrance. He knew right away that it was Sakura there. "Hey, Sakura!" Naruto gushed, running towards her and hugging her. She hugged him back, smiling a bit.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke. . . Hinata," she ground out the last name, hating the look she was giving her. "I heard that you guys were coming and I decided to hang with you guys, I hope that's ok?" she asked. She didn't care if it was alright, her friend needed her and that was all that mattered.

"Well actually. . ."

"That's fine," Sasuke cut Hinata off, giving her a weird look. Sakura clapped her hands together, smiling. They walked in, Sasuke and Hinata heading off to Victoria Secret while Sakura and Naruto headed for the food court.

"So, why did you need me here?" she asked, standing in line with her blond friend.

"I was going to kill the bitch if you weren't here. Plus, if I decide to publicly humiliate Hinata, I knew you would want to see that," Naruto added, smirking as he reached the front of the line. He ordered a chicken meal, a medium fry, and two medium drinks and sat down when his order came in. Sakura grabbed the drink and fry, starting to eat.

"Mmmmm, it's so good to have some food!" Sakura moaned. Naruto chuckled, digging onto his chicken.

"Still on that diet, huh?" he asked, taking a swig of his pop.

"Oh yeah. It's killer, but hey, a girls gotta look good," she smiled, popping another fry into her mouth. "So, how do you plan on telling him?" Naruto thought for a moment, swallowing his food.

"I'm not too sure. Probably just tell him straight forward and see how that goes. I just don't want to lose friendship with him, ya know?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded, looking around.

"Speak of the devil," she smiled, pointing to Sasuke walking up to them. "Hey Sasuke, where's Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, she's checking some other stores out and she'll be down here in a while. She told me I could leave if I wanted to, so I did," Sasuke shrugged, taking one of Naruto's chicken.

"HEY! I haven't eaten all day!" Naruto pouted, smiling as Sasuke gave him the finger.

"Well, that's your stupid fault. I don't get why you don't eat anyway, you've got a pretty fast metabolism."

"I don't eat a lot because I don't want to look fat! You know I'm gay, so yeah, that kind of bothers me! I'm like a girl!" Naruto defended, still smiling.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Sasuke mused. He stood, walking off.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pointed KFC. Naruto nodded, watching him leave. He snapped out of it when Sakura about choked on her drink. "Sakura?!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and rushing to her side. She waved him away, coughing a bit as she laughed. Naruto cocked his head to one side, sitting back down. "What's so funny??"

"You just check him out in public shamelessly!" she squealed. Naruto's face flared up as he leaned over the table and clamped his hand on her mouth. She kept laughing, even as Sasuke looked over with a questioning look. Naruto smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Sasuke, still confused, turned back around.

"Why the hell would you yell that out?!" Naruto hissed, uncovering her mouth. She took a few deep breaths, trying to supply her body with oxygen again.

"Oh, just tell him already!" she muttered. "What's the worst that could happen?!"

"Uhhh, gee, I don't know, he could hate me forever!" Naruto growled. Sakura waved her hand leaning over the table to get closer to the blond.

"If he's really your friend, what do you have to worry about? He wouldn't give the friendship up for that. Now, if he's not a true friend, then he'll turn his back on you," she advised him. He nodded as she sat back down. "And anyway, I think you guys would make a cute couple," she smiled. Naruto's face heated up again as he looked around. He breathed a sigh of relief and then started laughing. Sakura raised a brow, but said nothing.

"You really think we'd make a good couple?! Are you serious?!" Naruto asked. Sakura sat there, nodding.

"You guys are a lot alike! It'd work for you two!"

"He's straight. He dates the slutty types, and we'd just never work. . ." Naruto deadpanned, lowering his head.

"Oh no?" she asked as Sasuke sat down.

"Hey, what was all the commotion a while ago?" he asked, looking between the two. Naruto wasn't going to answer, so Sakura answered him.

"Oh, just a silly discussion," she smiled, looking over at Naruto.

"God, I've done nothing! Let this end!" Naruto muttered to himself.

* * *

Yes, this is all based off my life. Except, most of this was at a football game lol I kept telling people I like one of my best friends "male, so I'm not a lesbian or bi: and it just got out of hand. Granted, I told him and we're just friend. . . Oh, and I didn't tell a friend and she turned around and started dating him. He's currently single, but seems to like a couple freshmen skanks. . . :shudders:

Tell me what you think and if I should add part two. I wasn't planning on making this too long, it was actually supposed to be a short one-shot, but what are you gonna do?


End file.
